The Arrow of Betrayal
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: He was the clone of an arrow shooting hero and she was a mask wearing villain, the two were arch enemies. Yet, when they both have no one else to turn to they must work together to clear their names and defeat the man who set them up.


**Chapter One. Well I finished one story and I started another one, lets hope this one is better. This story was actually a challenge I got by private message from a reader of my last story named, Mr. Aanonymous. He ha a few stories himself that you should check out. He wanted to see me write a story about a certain shipping which I think you can all guess, so I accepted and started to make my own plot. As you can tell in this story after you start reading it, this takes place after Roy finds out that he's a clone. Also, my grammar won't be the best my spelling check sucks. So enjoy and review!**

The auburn haired archer struggled to hold his breath as his body was submerged under the ice cold water that nipped at his exposed skin, his lungs being filled with water as he gave into the urge to breathe. His blood shot eyes widened in fear as he struggled to reach the surface, but it was hopeless as his arms were chained behind his back. Blood slowly tainted the water around him as the weighted chains that were wrapped around his ankles slowly began to dig into hiss skin. His muscles tensing up as he felt the rope that kept him from sinking to the bottom of the well suddenly tug upwards dragging his bod with it, that rope was his only life line.

"Now, lets see who is ready to talk" A voice laughed widely in broken English as the hero gasped for air as water slowly escaped his lips, his eyes weakly starring down at the water which still had his waist and below trapped in its ice cold grasp. Slowly, rising his head up he made eye contact with the eight men in the room all of the men had dark tans to the their and the one who spoke in English had a thick accent. Five of them men were armed with guns ranging from handheld sub-machine guns, to small pistols and revolvers, and to rust covered shotguns. The other three men were armed with bladed weapons which were covered with dry blood.

"What is your name?" The English speaking man demanded to know as his warm breath ran down the hero's neck as it was a nice change from the ice cold that he had practically living in.

"I told you, I don't have a name... Not anymore" The archer whimpered lowly as he suddenly felt the forceful punch of the man's fist make contact with his left rib cage. Screaming out in pain the auburn haired archer's muscles tensed up as he prepared himself for another hit, but to his amazement his short tempered captur didn't hit him again.

"No more games, kid! We know you're one of those super heroes and we have removed your mask, we'll sooner or later find out who you truly are! Now, give it up!" The man roared loudly as he tightened his grip upon the hilt of his machete and slammed it downwards onto the cement ground. The dull blade creating a set of weak sparks as it made contact with the ground.

"How can I tell you who I am if I don't even know!" The archer roared out angrily as his muscles tensed up and his hands created tightly grasped fists, his eyes shooting daggers at everyone in the room. Suddenly, the eighteen year old hero felt a pair of hands grab him by the air and pull his neck back, the sudden cool sensation of metal running down his neck surging through his body. The English speaking man slowly ran the blunt end of his machete down the hero's neck grinning as he watched his prisoner flinch at the tough. The blunt end didn't leave any sort of cut, but it brought the men joy seeing their prisoner flinch in fear.

"What are you talking about, boy?" One of the men spoke out as his English was horrible and his thick accent made him hard to understand, his thick black mustache moving every time his lips moved to speak.

"He can't answer you gentleman because he isn't who he appears to be. His name is Roy Harper, or well actually he's the clone of a man named; Roy Harper. I guess you can say he's just just another, Broken Arrow" A voice called out as it obviously belonged to a female and as these words echoed throughout the small room, the auburn haired archer tensed up in pain. He knew who the voice belonged to and he knew she was very well aware who he really was. He wanted to call himself Roy, but he knew that wasn't who he really was; it was who he was programmed to think he was.

"Who's there?" The machete wielding man called out as he demanded to know who was speaking his eyes carefully scanning the support beams above them.

"Your worst nightmare" A voice responded coldly as three shurikens ripped through the air from the darkness making several of the men to jump back in fear. Roy watched helplessly as two of the three flying metallic stars dug deep into a near by gunmen's chest, the third slicing the rope that held Roy out of the water. With his only support keeping him out of the water not sliced the clone suddenly dropped back down into the icy cold water. With no rope holding him closer to the surface the weighted chains slowly began to drag him under, his eyes plastered to the water's surface watching as several men were slain by the mysterious attacker.

Roy watched helplessly as he began to drown as the sound of gun shots echoed loudly through the air, several drops of blood smashing into the water surface and slowly spreading out like an oil spill throughout the water. Struggling to hold his breath the archer continued to wiggling his hands desperately trying to free himself from the chains, but it was hopeless. He was dead as the men who had once held his prisoner.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Wake up" The mysterious voice snarled annoyingly as Roy felt a rough kick to his side where he had gotten punched before causing him groan lowly in pain. Gently rubbing his face with his palms the young archer released a loud cry of annoyance as he slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by a pair of soulless black eyes that just simply glared at him, the black haired olive-skin colored assassin smirking at her him as she stood over her. She was known by many names but whent by her assassin name of, Cheshire.

"I heard your voice before I went under, but I was really hoping it actually wasn't you" Roy sighed heavily as he sat up his head spinning as he watched the nineteen year old assassin swagger her way across the room over to a old beat up wooden table. Littering the ground were the eight lifeless bodies of his former captures, they men covered in their own blood as their weapons laid only inches away from them. They never stood a chance.

"Brazilian militia members, the scum of this country if you ask me" Cheshire commented on the sight as she gently kicked one of the lifeless men who was laying face down in a puddle of is own blood, only a few feet from the rooms door his only chance of survival. Roy watched as the female assassin pulled a old wooden crate from the ground from under the wooden table and removing the lid she pulled of her mask. The mask was something that many people had seen before they died, the trade mark smiling cat mask was something Roy had became use to seeing.

"How the hell did I get here" Roy muttered lowly as he couldn't remember what events had taken place before his torturing at the hands of the Brazilian thugs.

"It was another game of our adorable, Cat and Mouse chases. I steal, you chase after me, and then we both make up" Cheshire explained as she gave him a playful wink as she held her mask in one hand and was searching through the crate with her other hand.

"The chase went all the way to, Brazil?" Roy shot out the question as he grabbed a near by towel and started to take care of the cuts he had on his ankles before he slipped on his boots.

"Yes. I seems after you found out that who weren't who you really thought you were, you started to desperately try and figure out where the real you were. Sadly, you lost any type of lead you had and then your little posse of heroes found out about my recent criminal actions. I seems that they all thought you should take the mission solo to get your mind off of the fact that you're a clone, so they sent my dear old boyfriend to chase after me" Cheshire explained as he continued to mock and taunt him throughout her explanation the constant remarks about him being a clone causing him to become annoyed. Ever since he found out the news he hadn't been the same and he had been so determined to find the real Roy, but now he was on a mission to clear his mind; but all he kept thinking about how he wasn't realy who he thought he once was.

"How do you know all this?" Roy demanded to know as his short tempered personality was getting the best if him.

"These amigos over here kept us in the same cell and while you were unconscious the whole time, you do talk in your sleep a lot" Cheshire explained as she stuck her tongue out at him and threw him something from the old supply crate. Catching that she had thrown at him in mid air he looked down in shock to see that she had thrown his mask back to him, the thing that made his true identity a secret. When we wore this he wasn't Roy he was the Red Arrow, a title that only fit him as he felt he was real enough for the name; Roy.

"Why did you break me out?" Roy asked her as he realized she could had easily escaped by herself and left him behind.

"This place is crawling with low life thugs and I needed my weapons, it just happens that the torturing room is where they also keep the weapons" Cheshire explained as she pulled out her two sais and after spinning them with lightening quick speed, she holstered them on her belt. Oddly enough, she pulled out both his bag of arrows and his bow grinning as she threw them to him. His enemy was arming him.

"Why are you giving these back to me?" Roy asked her shocked at what she was doing since the two of them were arch enemies.

"I'm going to need your help" Cheshire admitted with a frown as she slowly peered through the door leading to the torture room her black eyes carefully scanning the empty hallway.

"Oh, the big bad cat can't handle a few thugs by herself" Roy mocked her as he secured his bag onto his back and made sure his bow was fit to be used.

"No, you idiot. I'm going to need an extra hand later on with the real problem" Cheshire snarled at him as he didn't know what she meant by the "real problem" and before he could ask her, she disappeared down the hallway.

"I guess that's the signal to follow" Roy muttered lowly as he released a loud sigh as he slowly emerge from the room which was once filled with his screams for help, but was now silent. Slowly making his way down the hall his eyes carefully scanned every corner as he tried his best to follow the sounds of foot steps which he hoped belonged to the masked assassin, or he was following the wrong person.

Suddenly, the door to his right burst open the hinges of the wooden door barely holding it on the frame as a tanned skinned militia member burst into the hall. Roy wasted no time as he tackled the man against the wall the militia member firing off several rounds from his pistol as he smashed through the dry wall with great force. Pinning his bow against the man's neck and grasping the man's right hand which grasped his pistol, Roy struggled for control as the militia member was slowly gaining the upper hand. Roy watched in horror as the barrel of the pistol was slowly begun to turn in his direction, the Brazilian gunman grinning as he was gaining the upper hand.

"Not so fast" Roy grunted lowly as he quickly threw his bow aside allowing the militia man to gasp for air, but giving him no time to recover Roy landed a single punch to the man's throat. Watching the man suddenly blank out Roy climbed off him and watched as the motionless body laid half way through the dry wall, blood dripping from his nose.

"Looks like after all that torturing you can still fight" A voice snickered from behind Roy as he bent over to pick up his bow and turned around to see Cheshire standing there.

"Yeah, now lets get out of this place" Roy growled as he didn't want to be around her any longer then he had to. The sooner he got out of this place, the sooner he could get back on the hunt for the real their way down the halls of the complex the two were amazed to find out that they were inside an underground tunnel that ran under the crime filled favelas of, Brazil. Taking out militia member after militia member the two were starting to get annoyed as there seemed to be no way of escaping the endless tunnels.

"I got this one" Roy growled at Cheshire as he spotted a militia member at the end of the hall who hadn't even noticed the two. Roy was tired off watching Cheshire's needless thirst for blood and taking an trick arrow out, he placed it on his bow. Pulling back the elastic string he aimed his arrow carefully and released the string. The arrow cut through the air with lightening quick speed and as it closed in on the man, the end capsule broke apart. Now, at the end of the arrow was an large red boxing glove. Turning around, the militia member was hit in the chest with the trick arrow; getting the wind knocked out of him as he smashed into the wall with great force.

"Obter os dois!" A voice cried out in Portuguese as the two spun around to see about twelve armed militia members racing down the hallway at them, their eyes filled with rage as they closed in on the two.

"Mind helping!" Cheshire cried out as she threw two shurikens at the incoming men, her attack taking down the lead gunmen but not doing much in stopping them.

"Yeah, yeah. Just step back!" Roy ordered her as he fired off another trick arrow this one hitting the ceiling between the two groups and upon contact the arrow released a fiery explosion. The thick smoke swallowed up the group of men as the ceiling collapsed between the two groups, separating them from the angry militia men.

"Hey, Broken Arrow! I found an exit!" Cheshire called out as she hung from an near by iron latter train to grab the archer's attention.

"Stop, calling me that!" Roy barked at her angrily as he knew he wasn't the real Roy, but he hated being called; Broken Arrow.

Roy quickly followed Cheshire up the latter his eyes plastered to her as he followed her, but oddly enough throughout the heat of battle he couldn't help but notice her curves and hour glass figure. He wasn't very proud of noticing these traits of her physical appearance as she was an deadly assassin who he hated, but yet there was a part of him that couldn't help but stare.

"Stop looking at my, ass! You perv!" Cheshire barked at him as he couldn't tell but under her masks he was grinning at him.

"Me, checking you out? Don't make me laugh!" Roy spat at her as the two finally reached the hatch that would led out of the underground tunnels and with this a bright beam of light hit their faces. Climbing out of the hole the two waited for their eyes to adjust to the lighting but once their vision returned to them they were shocked at what they say.

Surrounding, them were about forty armed Brazilian local police officers their guns traced upon the two as many used their cars as cover. The Brazilian men were well armed their guns ranging from the latest American guns that they had bought in trade, many of the men seemed nervous about facing an well known hero and deadly assassin.

"Damn, he must of told of local police about our position" Cheshire spat angrily as Roy was more curios about who "he" was.

"Looks like I win" Roy snickered at Cheshire as he now had the upper hand with the local law enforcement here to aid the hero in his capture.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Cheshire giggled softly as Roy simply ignored her comment and as he took a step forward he was greeted by forty men screaming out in Portuguese for him to stop moving.

"What the hell is going on?" Roy demanded to know as he stumbled back avoiding any sort of mis-communication.

"Looks like we are both the bad guys" Cheshire snickered lowly with amusement.

Emerging from the crowed of uniform Brazilian police officers was a man who wore a pair of dress shoes, with black dress pants, and a white button up shirt with a black tie. He wore a pair of sun glasses, he had a collection of hair on his chin, and wore two pistols in holsters located under is arms. He was obviously in charge. He looked to be about twenty-eight years old.

"Hello, I'm Detective. Carlos Santos. I must ask you two to drop your weapons and come with my men peacefully" Santos explained in very well spoken English as he was being escorted by two uniformed officers both of them armed with assault rifles.

"Um... Detective, I don't know if you realize this but I'm part of the Justice League. I'm a hero and I have no connection with this assassin" Roy treid explained as once again he took a step forward to speak out but as he dis this the two officers jolted their guns upwards. Santos simply placed his hands on both barrels of the rifles to calm his men and with this he approached Roy slowly.

"I know who you are, Red Arrow. Sadly, my men have been informed by the man in black tights known as Batman himself that one of his members have gone rouge and there is a lot of information that tells us that it's you" Santos explained as he peered over his sun glasses to show off his emerald green eyes that calmly starred upon the two of them.

"Rouge? I didn't go rouge?" Roy gasped as he had been sent on this mission and even though he was a clone, Batman and the others had never had showed any feeling that eh might betrayed them "again." Batman had done test on him and concluded them his programming to betray the Justice League was over, he knew that Roy needed to find the real him to finally become at peace with himself. There was now ay he'd betray the League, not this close to finding the real Roy.

"I warned you" Cheshire sighed as she obviously knew something that he didn't know.

"Please, come with us!" Santos ordered as he reached out for Roy but the archer jumped back to join Cheshire with their backs against a near by wall.

"Got any ideas?" Cheshire asked curiously.

"Yeah, just one" Roy spat as he quickly whipped out three trick arrows and wasting no time he placed them on his bow. The cops were about to open fire when suddenly Cheshire grabbed one of Santos' escorts and planted several kicks to the man's gut. Stealing his assault rifle he opened fire upon the on-watching cops forcing them all to duck for cover, but with three shots left in the gun she turned the gun at the fallen cop. Warning the remaining cops that if they moved she'd finish him off. Cheshire hadn't killed any of the cops but she sure had scared them into putting their guns down.

"Sorry, Detective" Roy apologized to Santos who grinned at the archer as he fired off the three trick arrows at the ground below, the two arrows released three large puffs of smoke. The smoke engulfed the whole street with a smoke screen, blocking everyone's vision. Not done yet Roy fired off another arrow at a near by roof top this one leaving along line of rope behind it so they could escape.

"Usually, I'd leave you to get captured but you obviously know something I don't" Roy explained as he pulled her close to him his arm around her as he grasped and with the click off an button the arrow reeled the two in.

Santos watched from below as the two "criminals" flew right above them Roy giving him a simple nod, but the female extended her arm out to him giving him the middle finger. Snickering lowly Santos ordered his men to open fire, but only very few at clear vision through the smoke. Several gun shots echoed loudly through the streets as a few bullets whizzed past the two escaping criminals, but none hit their target. Santos was about to order him men to follow the two when suddenly a group of militia members emerged from the near by house, the cops now having their hands full with the gangsters.

"The chase begins" Santos sighed heavily as he watched the two race off.

* * *

Roy and Cheshire had been on the run for about thirty minutes and they finally decided that they had created enough distance between them and Santos' men. Resting on the roof top of a old grocery store they both become silent upon the realization that they have to work with each other. Roy hated the idea of being a wanted man while he was on his hunt for the real Roy, but what he hated more was working with the blood thirsty assassin.

"What the hell is happening!" Roy demanded to know as he aimed one of his arrows at her the steel tip gleaming in the sun light.

"We're in the same boat, Romeo" Cheshire snarled at him as she took off her mask and marched over at him. Pushing his bow downwards she stole the arrow he had on it and snapped it in half, she didn't like being threatened.

"What do you mean?" Roy questioned her.

"I mean we have to work together" Cheshire spat annoyingly.

**I know this chapter left you guys with a lot of unanswered questions and that's how I like it. So, stay tuned and you'll find out more next chapter! Review!**


End file.
